The present invention relates to a metal valve housing having highly stressed regions.
In the case of valves, which are intended for corrosive fluids, it is known to line the housing with a material which is resistant to the fluid (Federal Republic of Germany 26 48 729 A1). In this known valve the housing serves merely to support the lining.
In a directional control valve in accordance with DE 21 61 386 C2, the valve housing consists of plastic which encloses the metal parts intended for the valve function, such as a guide bushing with control edges for the control piston and feed and discharge lines, and receives the fastening plate. Furthermore, from DE 12 95 944 a valve tappet is known which is developed as a composite body of cast iron and steel. The cast-iron section is cast onto the steel section by suitable measures.